Crónicas de un amor
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Sino recuerdas quien soy sólo búscame en las fotos de tu familia . T&P.


**Querida Pan :**

Creo que te quise desde siempre, desde aquel día en que llegaste a mis brazos siendo una recién nacida. En aquel momento en que tus ojos negros me vieron con curiosidad pude jurar que existiría entre nosotros algo más que una amistad.

Sin que nadie supiera te cuidaba a lo lejos, en las sombras de tus familiares y más aún en las de mi madre. Siempre velando por tus sueños porque fueran dulces y serenos.

— Tuns — me decías. Apenas caminabas y ya andabas detrás de Goten y de mí, él como el buen despistado de siempre no te cuidaba, yo en cambio , sí. Atento por si dabas un paso en falso o perdías el equlíbrio o incluso si chocabas con algo; yo siempre estuve allí. — Tuns

Llegaste a tus bonitos cuatro años, con tus cabellos sedosos y cortos, con tus preciosas pecas y una inata innata habilidad para las peleas . Dulce niña inocente incapaz de conocer la maldad humana, siempre escondida en las piernas del señor Gokú cuando algo te asustaba, yo trataba de consolarte pero fallaba y eso, me frustraba. En cambio el señor Gokú con una sonrisa y media palabra lograba brindarte el valor que necesitabas.

Pasaba el tiempo y como siempre desde las sombras te cuidaba. Ví tus hebras negras en dos colitas bajas, en trenzas con listones y en colas altas, pero cuando más me gustaban era cuando las tenias liberadas y bailaban con el viento y en contraste con tus movimientos, el aroma que emanabas junto a tu perfume simplemente me encantaba .

Llegue a tener miedo, ¡mucho,te lo juro! Pues cuanto más tiempo pasaba , más a tí me aferraba. No sabría explicarte como algo dentro de mi te reclamaba queríendo alejar de ti a cualquier insecto que se te acercaba .

Recuerdo como te enojabas conmigo cada vez que te salvaba , enrojecías e inflabas tus mejillas, me apuntabas con tu dedo índice y gritabas:

— ¡No te metas en dónde no te llaman!

— ¡Largo de aquí Brief!

— ¡Hijo de ...!

¿acaso no entendías que te protegía porque te amaba? , no, sólo creías que lo hacía porque te creía débil. Que mal Pan, si el débil era yo.

Yo recibiría cualquier golpe por ti.

Siempre te defendí.

Aquella noche cuando celebrabamos tu vigésimo cumpleaños yo iba dispuesto a declararte mi amor, ya tenías edad suficiente para que nadie te impidiera estar conmigo, en mis brazos y con mis besos.

Me rompíste el corazón ... sonreías feliz, tus mejillas sonrosadas y tus ojitos brillaban mirando al insecto con quien bailabas, con quien bailaste toda la noche.

A quien le entregaste tu amor.

El fue mi único y verdadero rival, nací esa noche: el perdedor.

Como siempre el tiempo pasaba y se burlaba de mi, me restregaba en la cara la felicidad que él te daba y ,como si no fuera poco un día recibí en mi correo diario un sobre blanco con mi nombre en dorado.

— Trunks Brief — leí en voz alta . Rogando porque no fuera lo que pensaba abrí y leí la maldita bastarda, era la invitación a tu boda. — no puedo ir, estaré ocupado

— estarás libre en esas fechas — mi madre como siempre tuvo razón. De ella corrió porque CC no tuviera ninguna reunión.

Estabas radiante, feliz en el altar rodeada de todos aquellos que te queríamos, unos más que otros claro está. No dejabas de mirarlo y yo, desde la última fila miraba como con un beso su amor sellaban.

Me fuí .

No quería verte con él, no cuando el que debía estar contigo era yo.

— le fue infiel — me enteré por Goten, que el maldito te engañaba con una compañera, que se burlaba de ti hasta en tu propia casa. — Gohan lo dejó en la calle

Y el señor Gokú lo amenazó, yo también hice mi parte y estropeé su reputación. Me contó también que te refugiaste en el trabajo que pasabas día y noche viendo películas y comiendo helado.

Estabas rota.

Mi primer impulso fue ir a buscarte, me detuvieron diciendo que necesitabas tiempo. Aún no era nuestro momento, digo nuestro porque como ya había dicho nuestro lazo era más allá que una amistad. O al menos es lo que intentaba creer .

Decidí entonces resumirte mi vida en esta carta, corta de una sola página. Contando que el amor que nacío sin permiso, que floreció con los años, que casí se marchitó pero no murió y que ahora vuelve a renacer está aquí esperandote en la fuente del parque, aquella en donde casi caes a los tres años por alcanzar el barquito de papel que te hice.

Te espero con los brazos abiertos porque mi amor es fiel a ti , si en caso no me recuerdas revisa tu álbum de fotos familiares, soy aquel de cabellos lilas, el de ojos azules , el rarito como me llamabas cuando estabamos solos. Soy aquel que solo velaba porque estuvieras bien y que quería hacerte feliz.

— aquí estaré — susurro.

* * *

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua de la fuente en donde él esperaba apoyado, jugaba mojando sus dedos hasta que el viento acarició su rostro y con el venía un delicioso aroma.

* * *

Inspirada en "crónicas de un viejo amor" de Braulio.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
